Hunters Christmas
by Kurapica Lover
Summary: Just read this. Please. And tell me what you think.


Disclaimers: I don't own HxH!

Author's notes: *sigh* I'm days late on doing this. Our monitor was broken. Well, this is made for the Christmas Season. Hope you'll like it. Anyway, I've made up my mind. I'll place Killua-the-assassin's characters here. I was suppose to place them on my fic Adventures With Hunters, but I don't know where to place them. So I just placed them here. Arigato to Killua-the-assassin for allowing me to use her characters.

It was 2 days before Christmas. Ding, Chiri, Nuri, Yuki, Kuri, Mikage, Haruko, Ai, and Yama were busy shopping at the mall. Gon, Killua, Kurapica, and Leorio were also shopping at a different mall.

(At the girl's place)

Mikage, Ding, and Chiri were thinking very hard. "Hmm… what gift can we give to those guys?" They thought.

The others sweat dropped. "Hey Kuri, aren't you going to give Killua a gift?" Yuki whispered.

"I don't know Yuki. Maybe. If I have enough money." Kuri replied.

Mikage suddenly jumped from her position. "I know!"

"You know what?" Chiri demanded. "Chiri, I know now where to get a gift for Kurapica!" Mikage exclaimed happily. "Really?! Where?!" Chiri exclaimed. "Come with me." Mikage started walking.

"They seemed so happy after Mikage jumped." Haruko said.

"Yup. Anyway… uhh… Nuri?" Yama whispered. "Yeah?" Nuri replied. "What do Gon like?" Yama asked.

"He likes fishing rods! And pillows maybe." Ai said. Yama and Nuri jumped from their positions. "DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!!!" 

Ding started giggling. Then it turned into a loud hysterical laughter. "What's so funny?!" Ai exclaimed.

"N-NOTHING!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Ding continued laughing. "It wasn't funny Ding." Ai started pouting. Ding regained her composure. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh that hard." Ding said apologetically. 

"Yeah Ai. She didn't mean it." Yama said smiling. She has a kind heart that everyone loved.

"Come on. Let's follow Mikage and Chiri." Haruko reminded. 

"Yeah. They might be lost." Yuki said. "Or eaten by a wild animal that is." Nuri joked.

"Nuri… it's near Christmas time. Don't pick on them." Ding said. "Oh alright."

(At the boy's side)

"Kurapica, I know that you're intelligent, wise, and you have lots of knowledge. Now, what could those girls loved?" Leorio asked drooling.

"Flattery would get you to nowhere Leorio. Well anyway, I'm going to answer you. Girls like guys that are not perverts, not clumsy, and they want guys that have a huge mind." Kurapica said sarcastically. "AND STOP DROOLING AROUND!!!"

"But I'm not drooling around! Why you…!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Kurapica, Leorio, stop it." Gon pleaded.

"It's no use Gon. Once these two started, you couldn't stop them." Killua said.

(I just want to make this fast. I'm gonna make it be focused on the party)

Yuki, Kuri, and Nuri pressed the doorbell of Ding's house.

"Coming!" Ding opened the door. "Yuki! Kuri! Nuri! Merry Christmas!" 

"Merry Christmas Ding!" The three greeted. "Where are Mikage and Chiri?" Yuki asked.

"As always. They're together buying cake." Haruko said. "Yeah." Ai nodded.

"We're back! Please open the door." Chiri and Mikage said.

"Mikage! Chiri! This is big!" Yama exclaimed.

Kurapica stepped near them. "Let me help." Kurapica said as he lifted the cake for them.

Chiri and Mikage blushed. "He's so nice." Mikage said touching her cheek blushing. "And muscular too." Chiri said doing the same as Mikage.

Nuri went near the two and patted their backs. "Stop daydreaming. You two can't have Kurapica. He's only one." Nuri said.

"I guess you're right." Chiri said.

"There!" Kurapica placed the cake on top of the table. "Now. Let's start the program." Killua said.

"I'm the announcer. And now for the opening prayer! Ding, you're the one." Gon said.

"Okay."

 Everyone bowed their heads in prayer.

"Dear Father God,

         We thank you for this day. Thank you for Christmas. Thank you for sending your Son Jesus. In Christ's name we pray. Amen."

Ding ended her prayer. Gon, Killua, Kurapica, and Leorio have a puzzled look on their faces.

"Who's Jesus?" Killua asked. "We don't know Him." Gon said.

"You'll know who he is later on." Yuki said.

"Hmm… now for the scripture reading. Scripture reading?" Gon wondered. "This is going to be done by Haruko and Ai."

"Okay. I just want to share one of my life verses. 

          John 3:16

                 "For God so loved the world that he gave His only Begotten Son. And whoever believes in Him shall not perish, but have everlasting life."

"Ai, please explain." Haruko said.

"Okay. God's Son Jesus Christ was sent down to earth to pay for our sins. Sin is every bad thing that we do. We all have sinned. We are not even worthy to come to Heaven. Heaven is God's kingdom.

            Romans 3:23 

                  For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God.

We all have sinned." Haruko said.

"Wait. You said that we all have sinned right? So, are there any wages?" Leorio asked.

"Yes. 

    Romans 6:23

            For the wages of sin is death but the gift of God is eternal life in Christ Jesus our Lord.

We, people, can't pay for ourselves. And if we kill ourselves, who will be left? And it seems impossible for us to kill ourselves. And now, in order to pay, God sent His only Son. Jesus Christ. He is the way. The only way for us to be saved. In order to be saved we need to accept Jesus as our Lord and Savior. We should accept Him in our heart. In that way, we would all be saved." Ai said.

"But who is God?" Kurapica asked.

"He is the one who made everything. He made you, everything, and me. Without Him, we wouldn't be here." Mikage said.

"Let me add some more details. God have three personalities. The Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit. I know that it's hard to imagine someone having three personalities. But there are some things that we humans can't answer. Only God the Father can." Chiri said.

"Now. Do you four understand?" Ding asked.

"Not much. But know we know these things. We don't know if we would really do that. But we wish that we would be saved." Killua said smiling.

"Then think about it first. And when you guys go back to your world, please spread this to others." Ding said.

"Yes we will." The four guys said.

After that, they ate, and after they ate, they started to open their gifts. Ding gave all them books, Nuri gave them all ballpens, Chiri gave them all notebooks, Mikage gave them all drawing materials, Yuki, Haruko, Ai, and Yama gave them all pillows, Gon gave them candies, Killua gave them each a plastic of chocolate, Kurapica gave them space books, and Leorio gave them Hello Kitty pencils.

Author's notes: I made this fic for all people. For people who don't know Jesus yet, I hope that you read this. And for those who don't agree with me, flames are accepted. Reviews please!


End file.
